


I'm Gonna Be Your Bubblegum Bitch

by Anonymous



Series: Haikyuu!! Crack [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hair Dyeing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ian, we've not even been friends a day and you already got me writing crack Is2g
  
--------The one where Bokuto and Akaashi are dying their hair together and Akaashi ended up worse off.





	

Both Bokuto and Akaashi were curled up on the couch, towels wrapped around their necks as they waited for the hair dye to set. They were cuddled up together, in an awkward position with towels surrounding the couch around them, but it was worth the twenty minutes of cuddles they could get. They weren’t really focusing on the show that was playing on television – some sports quiz programme that Bokuto had recorded on the DVR to watch later in the week, but they were more concerned with a quiet twenty minutes, stealing kisses from each other and asking strange hushed questions about each other. _What was the weirdest thing you’ve ever eaten? What’s the strangest dare you’ve ever done? Who is the one volleyball player at training camp you would?_  
  
“Probably Kuroo.”  
  
Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully, tracing shapes on Bokuto’s chest, rearranging the towel over Bokuto’s shoulder to protect his shirt from Akaashi’s still-dying hair. “I guessed that one was coming.”  
  
Bokuto chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead. “Who would you do at training camp?”  
  
Akaashi pursed his lips as he thought, moving his hand to trace volleyball hand gestures on his captain’s stomach. His shirt had rode up, and Akaashi was gladly accepting the slight skin on skin contact.  
  
“Probably… Tsukishima.”  
  
“Tsukishima? Really?”  
  
“He’s a good guy. We have quite a few mutual interests. If it came down to it, a relationship between us would work.”  
  
“And here I was saying Kuroo because he’s got the best guns.”  
  
Akaashi burst into laughter, bumping his head into Bokuto’s chin and leaving a smear of black. He covered his mouth delicately as he giggled, Bokuto groaning and holding his chest. “My dashing good looks! You’ve killed me Akaashi! You’ve killed me!” He finished with the back of his hand pressing against his forehead, and his head dropping dramatically over the arm of the couch.  
  
“You’re such a dork, Bokuto.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m so a-dork-able.”  
  
“Did you just-”  
  
“-I did just.”  
  
Akaashi covered his face and groaned at just how bad the pun was. “I should break up with you right here and now.”  
  
“Akaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiii.”  
  
Well, that was a mistake. Akaashi chuckled and leaned up for another kiss. “I could never.”  
  
Bokuto grinned a little, mischievousness flaring in his eyes. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was planning, but he was saved by the alarm on his phone going off, telling them that the twenty minute wait for the hair dye to dry and set was over. Akaashi clambered up off of Bokuto’s chest to stretch out his back. Bokuto grinned at Akaashi where he was sat, and the next thing the soon-not-to-be-brunet knew, Bokuto was sprinting past him. “Last one to the shower has to bottom!” Akaashi rolled his eyes and shuffled after his boyfriend, not even trying to chase him.  
  
By the time Akaashi got to the bathroom, the shower was already running, and Bokuto was knelt over the edge of the bathtub. The water running from his hair ran a silver-grey colour, and Akaashi smiled softly.  
  
This was routine for them once a month; Akaashi would always help Bokuto with his hair – mainly because Bokuto didn’t trust himself – but this time, Bokuto had finally convinced Akaashi to dye his own hair a darker brown than usual. Akaashi had decided to go for a blond that shimmered silver in the light. Go big or go home.  
  
Akaashi moved forward, stepping over Bokuto’s discarded shirt and leant over him. “I could take you right here and right now if I really wanted to.” Akaashi’s fingers slipped to tweak Bokuto’s nipples, making the silver-haired jolt.  
  
“Akaaaaaashiiiiiiii!” Bokuto squirmed but shifted around and sprayed the shower head at Akaashi’s face, who screeched. Bokuto laughed, only to yell as Akaashi grabbed the shower head, holding it directly at Bokuto’s face, who started laughing harder. They fought for control over the shower head for a few minutes, getting each other thoroughly soaked. Eventually, Akaashi slid to the floor, laughing hard and holding his stomach.  
  
Bokuto’s laugh turned into a chuckle and he took the shower head back, quickly finishing off his own hair. He’d condition it in a minute, but he beckoned Akaashi over to kneel by him.  
  
Gently, Bokuto’s hand rubbed through Akaashi’s hair, washing the dye out with a hum.  
  
“This is nice, Bokuto-san.”  
  
“Yeah… Yeah it is.”  
  
They smiled in silence, before Bokuto’s smile slowly became a small frown. The colour coming off of Akaashi’s head looked like a watered down red colour, not a soft yellow like it should be. Cautiously, Bokuto kept going, only to blink and blink.  
  
“Hey uh, Akaashi… I think there might be a problem.”  
  
“What the hell do you mean?”  
  
“Well… I help a lot of the guys at school dye their hair and… well… the colour coming off your hair is like a washed out red… and it should be yellow.”  
  
“What have you done to my hair, Bokuto-san?”  
  
“I haven’t done anything!”  
  
Akaashi whined into the bath tub, and Bokuto kept going until the water ran clear. Turning off the shower head, Bokuto handed Akaashi a towel before he went to his Mother’s room to get the hair dryer.  
  
Bokuto did Akaashi’s first, sat on the bed whilst Akaashi sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. He was quick, turning the hair dryer up as high as he knew Akaashi could handle it. It was only five minutes until Akaashi’s short hair was completely dry – and Bokuto could barely stop himself from laughing. He tried to stop himself, he really did, but he couldn’t help the snickers and giggles that slipped past his lips.  
  
“I’m going to kill you, Bokuto-san!”  
  
Bokuto burst into full laughter. Akaashi was pulling at his hair, groaning.  
  
Instead of blond, the ex-brunet was now a bubblegum pink colour, with little bits of silver peeking out here and there.  
  
“Hey- Hey, it suits you!”  
  
“How did this happen?!” Akaashi’s voice was shrieking as he stared in the mirror before he turned, rushing to the bathroom. “How did you pick up _pink lace_ instead of _blond_?!” Akaashi threw the box at Bokuto, who was still laughing on the bed. “I don’t know!”  
  
“You did this on purpose you utter _ass_.” Akaashi smacked him with a pillow and sat down with a huff, arms crossed.  
  
“Akaaaaashiiiiiiii.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Bokuto frowned and moved over to nudge Akaashi’s shoulder, burying his still wet head in the crook of his neck. “You still look amazing.”  
  
“Bokuto-san-”  
  
“-I mean it! You really suit it, funnily enough.” Bokuto wrestled Akaashi gently to the bed, pecking his lips. “My bubblegum bitch.”  
  
“Do you know what a bubblegum bitch is?”  
  
Bokuto shook his head. Akaashi rolled his eyes. “It’s a woman who dates a man with the pure intention of breaking his heart.” Akaashi pursed his lips. “And I’m tempted to do it to you for ruining my hair!”  
  
“I haven’t ruined it!”  
  
“The box said permanent!”  
  
“Yeah, that doesn’t actually mean permanent, Akaaaaashiiiiiii. When it runs bland, we can put another colour on it, it’s okay.”  
  
Akaashi huffed and wrestled Bokuto off him, leaving the room.  
  
Akaashi still let Bokuto hug him from behind when he cooked that night. And he still let Bokuto press little kisses to his lips and face. And he definitely let Bokuto call him his Bubblegum Prince because, hey, Akaashi could definitely get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> _If anyone wants to draw fanart for this hmtfu_


End file.
